In the art of providing coverage protection, e.g., insurance protection for goods and services in need of same, as examples automobile insurance, renter's insurance, RV insurance, etc., currently, a dealer and a customer may confer and input customer information to a licensed and regulated (in many states) insurance broker (agent), e.g., online through a website for the broker (agent). The insurance agency sales and management software platform, e.g., “Vertafore I™” can provide, e.g., carrier annual premiums. Once a “bindable”: quote is received the customer then decides whether to purchase the coverage. If so, then the broker/agent can provide the policy documents, e.g., by email, for the customer to sign and return. The dealer has to fax or email back the policy documents to the agency.